De la réalité d'un conte
by Azilia07
Summary: //One-shot// Gretel menait son frère, partant en éclaireuse devant lui. Hansel suivait sa soeur, ses pas accrochés aux siens. Chacun protégeait l'autre plus que sa propre vie.


**Prompt lancé par ****barbotine** : " Oyé oyé, gens du pays... "  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer : **Univers et personnages créés par Kaori Yuki. Le conte originel est celui recueilli par les frères Grimm.

* * *

Gretel menait son frère, partant en éclaireuse devant lui. L'adolescence n'avait pas terni ses traits, lui conservant son allure de poupée au visage dévorée par des yeux immenses. Personne n'aurait cru que la candide Gretel avait brûlé vive une femme cruelle, avec sang-froid et sans la moindre trace de dégout. Simplement la satisfaction du travail bien fait, et la joie d'avoir sauvé son frère.

Hansel suivait sa soeur, ses pas accrochés aux siens. Contrairement à elle il n'inspirait que répulsion avec son visage couvert de cicatrices, et la hache qu'il portait dans son dos. Pourtant il était aussi simplet et innocent que durant son enfance, et il ne frappait que pour aider sa soeur ou des personnes en qui il avait mis sa confiance.

Chacun protégeait l'autre plus que sa propre vie.

Leur arrivée dans un village provoqua des réactions mitigées. Gretel attirait les enfants et les autres habitants, respirant l'innocence malgré les épreuves vécues. Mais quand les villageois virent Hansel, plusieurs se signèrent, craignant qu'un démon se cache sous le lourd manteau. Seul le troubadour juché sur la pierre de la place ne fit aucun geste en voyant les étrangers. Il continua simplement son travail.

- Oyé, oyé, gens du pays. Ecoutez la cruelle histoire de deux enfants perdus dans les bois.

Hansel et Gretel braquèrent leurs regards sur le troubadour, et vinrent s'asseoir parmi les enfants qui s'étaient installés pour écouter l'histoire.

- Leurs parents n'ayant plus d'argent pour les nourrir, décidèrent de les abandonner dans la forêt pour ne plus les voir souffrir de faim, espérant qu'un esprit ou une fée aie pitié d'eux.

Gretel avaient cru que les anges et les fées viendraient la sauver, elle et son frère, de la faim. Ils avaient parcouru les bois en vain, ne trouvant aucune créature pour les aider. Quand ils découvrirent une personne vivante, ce fut celle qui causa leur perte.

- Les enfants errèrent si bien qu'ils arrivèrent devant une maison en pain d'épice. Une vieille femme les fit entrer, leur donna à manger et s'occupa d'eux comme une vraie grand-mère.

Hansel s'agita. Dans la maison de la forêt il n'avait trouvé que le cadavre de la vielle femme, encore chaud, tué il y a peu. Sa meurtrière l'avait menacé de lui faire rejoindre l'autre monde, et il avait du la supplier pour qu'elle l'épargne. Parce qu'il devait continuer à vivre pour Gretel, sa petite soeur qui mourait de faim.

Grognant dans le col de son manteau, Hansel se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il ne voulait pas connaître la suite de l'histoire. Elle était horrible, et avait laissé des traces sur son corps et dans son âme.

- Mais cette femme était une sorcière qui dévorait les enfants, les croquant comme pain sorti du four. Elle fit travailler Gretel, et fit engraisser Hansel pour le manger.

La vraie sorcière avait fait bien pire. Hansel se souvint des coups de fouets, des engins de torture qu'elle utilisait sur lui, des coups qu'elle lui infligeait, le faisant saigner par tous les pores de la peau. Hansel se balança d'avant en arrière de plus en plus vite. Gretel posa ses mains sur les bras puissants de son frère, murmurant doucement son nez.

- Mais Gretel était maligne. Le jour où la sorcière voulut faire cuire Hansel, elle lui demanda de lui montrer comment le mettre dans le four.

Gretel sentit le feu caresser sa peau. Elle revit la rivière de flammes brûler la sorcière. Elle entendit le cri inhumain qu'elle poussait alors que ses os devenaient cendres, et que ses cheveux se consumaient. Sa main se posa sur le lance-flammes qu'elle portait sur elle.

- La sorcière se pencha sur le four pour lui montrer. Gretel la poussa, et la sorcière tomba dans le feu et mourut.

Les enfants applaudirent l'exploit de Gretel, et applaudirent encore plus fort quand ils apprirent comment les enfants fuirent la maison avec de l'argent qu'ils ramenèrent à leurs parents.

- Gretel et Hansel vécurent heureux avec leurs parents. S'ils ne sont pas morts, c'est qu'ils vivent encore.

Gretel aurait voulu hurler que c'était faux. Leur mère avait voulu les vendre comme criminels aux gardes royaux, et leur père leur avait ordonné de fuir, incapable de les protéger. Ils ne pouvaient plus compter que sur eux-mêmes. Les adultes les avaient trahis.

Hansel et Gretel quittèrent le village avant la fin de la journée, préférant passer la nuit dans un fourré que dans une maison. Le conte les hantait encore. Leur histoire était-elle déjà connue par les troubadours et ménestrels, ou un autre Hansel et une autre Gretel avaient connu une meilleure aventure ? Malgré leur volonté, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser que, à peu de choses près, ils auraient pu connaître une fin heureuse de contes de fées.


End file.
